paidí thánato (enfant mort)
by shinigami yuuki
Summary: Abandonné devant une maison de privet drive par un supposer humble sorcier , le sauveur du monde sorcier fut récupérer par son humble serviteur Thanato mieux connus sous le nom de mort, et en cette funeste nuit, le destin du monde sorcier fut scellé. Venez vivre la destruction du monde t-elle que vous le voyer, car le sauveur n'est plus. ( ceci sera un yaoi donc vous êtes avertis)
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur: Voici la version corrigé du prologue, merci à Clechon pour sa super correction. Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **prologue:**_

 _ **La nuit était d'une froideur surnaturelle en ce soir d'octobre.**_

 _ **Au loin, on pouvait discerner, dans la faible lueur des lampadaires, une ombre des plus étranges. En effet celle-ci semblait posséder un corps immense. Pourtant si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait distinguer non pas une, mais deux ombres. L'une tenant l'autre beaucoup plus petite, dans ce qui semblait être une couverture décrépie.**_

 _ **Cette nuit, un destin venait d'être scellé : celui que tous prenaient pour leur sauveur serait en fait l'outil de leur destruction.**_

 _ **En effet plus tôt , un homme avec des intentions sûrement des plus louables, venait sans aucun remord, de déposer un landau ou dormait nul autre que l'élu prétendu du monde sorcier devant une maison de Privet Drive dont les occupants semblaient absents.**_

 _ **Le nourrisson fut laissé devant cette porte en ce début de nuit d' Halloween, dans ce lieu où aucune âme ne semblait vivre.**_

 _ **Mais ce que ne savait point cet homme sans cœur, c'est que la mort portait une très grande attention au futur de son petit maître, et le voyant seul ,depuis des heures devant cette porte dans ce froid terrible, le prit avec elle.**_

 _ **Et en cette nuit funeste, le sauveur partit pour le royaume des morts.**_


	2. néa zoí ( nouvelle vie)

_**Note de l'auteur : bonjour à tous voici ma toute première fiction que je publie sur ce site. Je tiens à préciser que les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas a moi, mais a leur auteur d'origine.**_

 _ **J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, c'est un Yaoi (homme x homme) donc homophobe passez votre chemin. c'est une Harry x Lord Voldemord avec un Harry dark et dominant et un lord tout aussi dark mais en soumis. Je serais heureuse de répondre à toute vos reviews si je les juges polies et bienvenues lol, je n'ai rien contre un peu de critique, mais pas de discrimination gratuite merci bien. Sur ce bonne lecture. Ah et avant que j'oublie , moi et ma mémoire de poisson rouge, je posterai environ un chapitre au 2-3 jour ou max 1 par semaine tout dépendra de ma disponibilité sur le moment .**_

 _ **Merci a Clechon pour la correction de mes chapitres.**_

 _ **néa zoí**_

 _ **(Nouvelle vie )**_

 _ **Dans un bureau, ou régnait une oppressante atmosphère, un jeune garçon jouait près de la cheminée avec ce qui semblait être des ossements. Assis derrière le grand bureau de marbre pourpre, se trouvait un grand homme qu'on pouvait facilement qualifier de physiquement parfait. Mesurant près de deux mètres avec une longue chevelure grise arrivant au niveau de ses genoux, arborant un visage juvénile barré d'une balafre partant du haut de sa chevelure en diagonal jusqu'au bas de son menton mais n'entachant en rien sa froide beauté éthérée.**_

 _ **Cet Éphèbe sorti de nos plus grands fantasmes était nul autre que Thanàto, seigneur du royaume des morts et père adoptif de notre héros national qui se trouvait en ce moment même devant lui jouant aux osselets.**_

 _ **Thanàto perdu dans ses pensées se remémorait encore le jour où sa vie morne de faucheuse avait pris un tournant inattendue.**_

 _ **C'était le jour de la naissance de son petit chaos personnel, il était de sortie ce jour là pour récolter l'âme d'un fils ivrogne à l'agonie qui se trouvait à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste.**_

 _ **Mais durant son chemin vers cette chambre, il ressentit une onde de choc. Assez perturbé par cette libération de magie, il se concentra sur la source de celle-ci. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit que cette magie était aussi sombre voire plus que la sienne. Mû par une curiosité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il suivit les élans du flux magique dégagé plus tôt.**_

 _ **Son périple, qui lui sembla interminable, le mena devant une chambre de la maternité où une jeune femme venait de mettre au monde un petit garçon.**_

 _ **Thanato étais subjugué par cet être minuscule qui venait à peine de faire son entrée dans ce monde. Il avait hérité semble-t-il d'un nid de coucou, qui lui servait de cheveux, de son paternel, mais ses yeux étaient divinement ceux de sa mère, d'un vert émeraude des plus purs. Les joyaux pouvaient retourner d'où ils venaient, car ses yeux, il le savait, deviendraient les plus précieux des trésors.**_

 _ **Sortant de sa béatitude, Thànato put enfin découvrir d'où venait ce flux de magie d'une profondeur plus pure que les abysses. S'il n'était pas aussi bien éduquer , sa mâchoire aurait fracassé le sol sous l'impact tant sa surprise était grande.**_

 _ **En effet, la magie dégagée venait du petit poupon qui venait de naître à l'instant . Thànato ne put s'approcher davantage dans la chambre pour mieux l'observer, car le père du petit bloquait le passage et il ne se voyait pas devoir putréfier un innocent seulement pour combler sa curiosité. Tout le monde sait, du moins le croyait-il, que la mort ne peut toucher un mortel sans lui prendre son âme et de ce fait putréfier le corps de celui-ci.**_

 _ **Il put après de longue minute se faufiler près de la fenêtre de la chambre et c'est à ce moment là que sa vie prit un tournant décisif. Dans le bas du dos, à peine caché par la couche du nouveau-né, se trouvait un tatouage magique visible seulement par ceux qui savaient où regarder. Là, sous ses yeux d'un rouge éclatant, était dévoilé le symbole du maître de la mort. Depuis des millénaires, il n'avait plus eu de maître et voilà que ce bambin tout fripé et pleurnicheur deviendrait son nouveau maître à lui Thànato.**_

 _ **Remis de sa surprise, il partit faire ce pourquoi il était venu dans cet hôpital à la base. Il se promit de réfléchir à tout ce que cela impliquait désormais pour lui et son royaume après une bonne nuit de sommeil.**_

 _ **Trois jours plus tard, il était de retour sur Londres. La curiosité l'ayant bouffé de l'intérieur, il ne put se retenir plus et il était parti sur les pas de son désormais nouveau maître. Avec de nombreuses recherches, il put savoir le nom de son petit-maître : Harry James Potter, fils de Lili et James Potter, vivant dans le manoir familiale.**_

 _ **Furtivement, il observa cette famille à l'apparence heureuse, mais Thànato savais que rien n'était parfait, et ses doutes furent confirmés quand après deux mois d'observation, il vit chez les Potter, un homme étrange. Celui-ci semblait très vieux avec la barbe trainant sur le sol et habillé d'une robe de sorcier où l'on pouvait discerner de nombreux papillons de multiples couleurs, on pouvais croire a un mauvais trip de LSD.**_

 _ **Mais le plus choquant n'était pas son gôut discutable en matière de mode, mais plutôt l'aura d'un jaune maladif qui dégoulinait par tous les pores de sa peau. Thànato savait qu'il devait garder un śil attentif aux actions de ce vieux bougre car la confiance n'était sûrement pas ce que cet homme lui inspirait.**_

 _ **Mais Thanato ne se doutait pas qu'en cette nuit du 31 octobre, celle où son travail était à son paroxysme, la vie de son jeune maître serait en danger de mort. C'est en effet cette nuit là que le mage noir mieux connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, attaqua la famille Potter dans l'espoir de contrer une prophétie, le touchant lui et le jeune maître de la mort.**_

 _ **En se même moment dans un château d'Écosse :**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore, Grand mage de la lumière venait d'être informé que la famille Potter subissait une attaque de Lord Voldemort. Il alerta tout le personnel enseignant de sa bien-aimée école de sorcellerie et transplana devant le manoir des Potter. En toute hâte, il prit les devants et pénétra la demeure où un silence de plomb régnait en maître. Sans la moindre peur, il grimpa les escaliers menant à la chambre du jeune Harry. Sur son chemin, il vit James mort dans l'escalier et un peu plus loin le corps de Lili baignait dans une mare de sang avec à ses pieds un jeune homme endormi sous la force de ses cris et de la vague de magie dépensée plus tôt pour se protéger du Lord noir.**_

 _ **Ni une ni deux, Albus prit le jeune garçon et le porta jusqu'à l'extérieur où attendait Sirius Black, parrain du petit endormi et le reste du corps enseignant. D'un bref résumé, il expliqua la perte des parents Potter et de l'importance de placer le petit dans une famille où la discrétion serais de mise.**_

 _ **Sur ces faits, il fut dit que Harry serait porté devant la maison de sa tante Pétunia, s**_ _ **oe**_ _ **ur de sa défunte mère. Albus se proposa pour aller le porter, car secrètement, il espérait ne jamais revoir ce petit morveux incapable de mourir comme ses pathétiques parents.**_

 _ **Il avait formé dans l'ombre de tous, le jeune Tom alias Lord Voldemort pour devenir un mage noir et a ensuite crée une fausse prophétie pour qu'il tue la famille Potter et que par la suite, il garde la gloire et l'argent pour lui. Mais ses plans ne s'étaient pas déroulés comme prévu vu que le gamin vivait encore.**_

 _ **Albus finit par l'abandonner devant une maison de Privet Drive. la barricade où était marquée "en saisie" le conforta dans sa décision : si la maison était abandonnée, l'enfant risquait fort bien de mourir de froid ou de faim. C'est sur un rire agaçant qu'il partit abandonnant là, l'élue du monde magique.**_

 _ **Après ce qu'il lui semblait des heures de dure labeur ,Thànato décida que sa journée était finie et marcha tranquillement sous le vent glacial d'octobre. Ses pas le menèrent sur Privet Drive ou étrangement régnait une sombre aura de mort.**_

 _ **Sa magie se mit aussitôt à s'emballer comme pour lui signaler que quelque chose n'était pas net dans cette rue. Il ne se serait jamais douté de ce qu'il vit plus loin : dans son landau devant une maison où il n'y avait aucune âme qui vivait, des corbeaux se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel pourrait becter en premier le bambin gémissant qui se trouvait devant eux.**_

 _ **Thanato ne put retenir plus longtemps sa magie en voyant que le bambin à moitié mangé par les oiseaux n'était autre que son jeune maître à lui. Il courut vers le petit et dans sa rage folle un flux de magie frappa toutes les maisons de cette rue tuant sur le coup tout être vivant.**_

 _ **L'enfant dans un dernier souffle trouva la force de sourire à son sauveur, mais Thànato ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi mourir dans son bras, cela ne se pouvait. il lui fit donc goûter de son sang si impure qu'il versa dans la bouche du bambin.**_

 _ **Sous l'assaut de la magie, celui-ci se tordit de douleur, car la magie de la mort faisait son effet : celui de soigner son jeune maître car sous la bénédiction des dieux et de la magie en cette nuit, celui connu sous le nom de Harry James Potter périt de froid pour laisser sa place au nouveau prince des morts.**_

 _ **Fils de Thànato, il sera maintenant connu sous le nom de Paidì Thànato , l'enfant mort.**_


	3. i apófasi tou Kyríou Mávro

**Note d'auteur: Me revoila, pour ce deuxième chapitre de Paidì Thànato, jèspere que le début vous a plue. Je n'oublie pas que les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais a leur auteur d'origine, mais que Thànato est de moi. Je tien aussi à remercié les gens qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, car sans cela je n'aurais pas vue que mon texte contenais autants de fautes d'orthographes, bien sur vos mot d'encouragement sa fais plaisir à lire. Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture de ce deuxième chapitre en espérant avoir encore de bon commentaire.**

 **Mercis à ma correctrice Clechon, qui surmonte bravement l'enfer qu'est de corrigé mes fautes.**

 **Le prologue inci que le premier chapitre en version corrigé seront posté bientôt.**

i apófasi tou Kyríou Mávro

(Le jugement du lord noir)

Sortant de sa rêverie, Thànato put remarquer que son fils s'était arrêter de jouer pour l'observer de son grand œil d'un vert si profond que l'on pourrait si noyer durant des heures, sans même se lasser. La mort regrettait que son sang n'ai pu soigner totalement les blessures de son si magnifique chaos, qu'était Paidì. En effet, on pouvait sans mal remarquer en regardant l'enfant qu'il lui manquait un œil et que de nombreuses cicatrices couvraient son visage. Étonnamment, cela n'entachait en rien la beauté éthérée que Paidì possédait malgré tout.

Après de longues minute de combat visuel que perdit lamentablement notre bien aimé seigneur des morts, il finit par se demander ce que son chère petit avait à lui demander encore.

\- Bon allez, dis moi tout Paidì, je sais que quand tu me regardes comme cela, tu as quelque chose a me demander.

De sa voix qui semblait être portée par le vent, le petit chaos lui répondit :

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler Père. Sache seulement qu'en ce jour, tu te dois de m'offrir au moins un présent car depuis maintenant minuit je suis un grand, j'ai six ans...

Le dialogue fut brutalement interrompu par une crise de fou rire qui surprit le jeune maître. En effet la mort venait tout simplement de s'écrouler de rire devant ce que lui disait son maître et fils sur la raison de ce regard.

-Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis des plus sérieux : me voila en âge de pouvoir au moins contrôler ma première âme.

Cette réponse dite avec tant de sérieux fit redoubler le rire de Thanàto .

\- Pardonne moi fils, mais ton regard et plus de ton visage outré n'ont eu d'effet que de me faire rire. Pourras tu pardonner à ton vieux père et humble serviteur ?

Paidì se mit a réfléchir a la requête de son serviteur et père et finit par se dire qu'il n'était décidément pas encore assez vieux pour être proprement pris au sérieux.

Un cognement à la porte du bureau de Thanàto, leur fit stopper leur conversation. Reprenant leur sérieux du mieux qu'il le put, Thanàto permit l'entrée des inopportuns.

-Maître, pardonnez cette arrivée des plus déplacée, mais nous avons des problème dans la chambre des âmes : un certain Marvolo met la pagaille et incite les autre a la révolte.

-Suffit, cria la mort, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ce maudit Marvolo. Si c'est comme ça, j'irai moi même lui remettre les points sur les i !

Sautant sur l'occasion de pouvoir enfin contrôler une âme, l'enfant s'empressa de suivre son père jusqu'à la dite chambre des âmes.

Ils passèrent par un portail, pour ensuite pénétrer dans un univers ou semblaient danser des milliers de vagues arc-en-ciel. Cela détonnait beaucoup du paysage plutôt vide et sec du royaume des mort. Paidì, dans sa contemplation, ne vit pas son père et ses minions poursuivre leur chemin jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une sphère noir où rayonnait une aura de pourpre si semblable aux yeux de Thanàto.

-Elle sont magnifiques, n'est ce pas jeune maître ? .

Paidì sursauta suite a l'arrivé si discrète de Fenrir. Fenrir était un loup immense qui pouvait selon son bon vouloir prendre une apparence humaine. Celle ci n'étant pas a son avantage, il ne la prenait qu'en cas de force majeur sinon il restait sous sa forme de loup. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert presque aussi pur que ceux de son jeune maître et sa fourrure si noire qu'on croyait qu'elle absorbait toute source de lumière à sa portée. De nombreuses balafres parsemaient le corps du loup démontrant les nombreux combat vécus et remportés par leur porteur.

Fenrir avait été donné comme cadeau de bienvenue au jeune Paidì quand celui ci fut sauvé par Thanàto. Depuis maintenant six ans, il était son fidèle compagnon, le protégeant et lui servant de confident quand le seigneur n'était pas disponible car être la mort était un travail de tous les jours : collecter, trier et parfois réincarner les âme ne se faisaient que par lui et dans le futur par le maître de la mort.

C'est donc sans remord qu'il s'approcha du jeune maître, le sachant dans la contemplation des âmes et qu'il prit la peine de lui chuchoter bruyamment dans les oreilles.

\- Non, mais tu n'es pas un peu fou, me faire peur comme ça ! Si j'avais l'âge de père, je serais mort d'une crise cardiaque. Mais oui tu as raison, elles sont magnifiques.

\- Ton père te demande jeune maître, lui dit Fenrir.

-Ok! je vais de ce pas le rejoindre alors, mais plus de frayeur par pitié .

\- Ah , ça, je ne peux le promettre jeune maître car c'est si plaisant de vous voir dans de telles situations.

Paidì partit rejoindre son père sous le rire canin de son fidèle Fenrir. Il se dit en lui même, que même un chien ne pourrait être plus fidèle que lui. Il se mit donc a imaginer Fenrir courant après une balle , la queue fouettant l'air sous sa bonne humeur et se roulant au sol pour avoir les faveur de son jeune maître. Cela eu pour effet que le jeune maître partit dans un fou rire comme jamais il en avait vécu .

Le voyant rire tout seul, Thanàto se demanda à quoi avait bien pu penser son fils. Le voyant approcher, il chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête pour se concentrer sur le problème du jour a savoir ce foutu emmerdeur de Marvolo.

Le seigneur des lieux entra dans la sphère suivi de près par son fils et les gardien des âmes. À l'intérieur, on pouvait voir de nombreux corps tous plus ou moins éviscérés ou démembrés. Paidì savait que c'était ici que les âmes étaient torturées selon leur niveau de méchanceté. Dans la sphère régnaient en tout temps une angoisse profonde et une odeur de pourriture mais par chance, les seigneur du royaume et leurs gardiens n'étaient en rien touché par les pouvoirs de la sphère.

Thanàto se positionna devant un jeune homme qui semblait âgé de plus ou moins la trentaine d'année. L'homme en le voyant arriver se redressa et se mit a lui crier des insultes des plus colorées selon Paidì. Mais le seigneur des morts n'avait que faire d'une tête brûlée comme Marvolo. C'est pourquoi il sortit sa faux et la lui mit directement sur la gorge, ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire le prisonnier.

-Bien maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention mon cher Marvolo, laisse moi te dire que j'en ai ras le chapeau de tes plans de révolte et de résurrection. Si tu ne voulais pas mourir tu n'avais qu'à ne pas t'en prendre au jeune maître !

Et oui comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, Marvolo n'est nul autre que le grand et plus que mort Lord Voldemort. Suite a sa remarquable défaite devant un jeune bambin, son âme fut gardée dans la chambre des âmes le temps de son jugement mais Thanato avait d'autres plans pour le lord noir car il savait très bien pourquoi malgré ses Horcruxes, il avait été quand même capturé par La grande Faucheuse. Mais cela est une autre histoire, car il pouvait clairement entendre l'impatience du jeune maître sur le futur jugement de Marvolo. Faire attendre le maître de la mort n'était pas toujours une bonne idée même à son si jeune âge.

-Pour faire de toi un exemple et ainsi, je l'espère, éviter que d'autres petits cons dans ton genre se croient assez puissants pour défier la mort elle même, je rend donc mon jugement sur ton cas : suite a tout tes méfaits...

Une petite main l'interrompit durant son jugement. Qui avait donc assez de cran pour briser ainsi son plaisir ? Il se retourna lentement vers l'imbécile pour faire face a un œil vert et il se dit : pourquoi j'ai voulu prendre se job déjà ?

D'une voix ferme mais quand même indécise, il dit :

-Que se passe t-il mon petit chaos pour que tu m'interrompes de la sorte durant mon jugement ?  
-Père, excuse mon impolitesse mais j'aimerais pouvoir faire ce jugement la s'il te plaît, ce serait mon cadeau de fête que tu as oublié de me donner.

Paidì ne savais pas pourquoi il avait agis ainsi, plus par instinct que par caprice. Au fond de lui, il savait que cette âme lui appartenait à lui et pas à son père, c'est pourquoi il laissa son instinct dicter ses geste et parole.

Surpris de cette demande, Thanàto voulu objecter qu'il était encore seigneur dans ce royaume mais le regard des plus sérieux que lui lançait son jeune maître lui fit ravaler ses mots . C'est pourquoi il glissa sa magnifique faux dans les main de son petit car Paidì ne possédait pas encore la sienne étant trop jeune, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas contrevenir contre un ordre de son maître, même si celui si ne savait pas qu'il venait d'user de sa magie pour obliger son père à accepter son choix.

-Si tel est le choix du maître alors qu'il soit fait selon son bon vouloir.

Cette phrase dite d'un ton morne surprit Paidì car il n'avait encore jamais vu son père agir de la sorte et encore moins se mettre à genoux a terre en lui tenant sa faux solennellement. Mais le jeune maître mis ses interrogation de côté heureux de pouvoir faire enfin ce qu'il voulait.  
Une fois la faux en main, Paidì si vit entourer d'une aura d'un vert sombre mais éclatante de puissance. Tous purent voir une fine chaîne relier son poignet droit au cou De Thanàto car étant le maître de la mort il ne pouvait en être autrement. D'une prestance encore jamais vue, le jeune maître marcha droit vers Marvolo. Une douce et macabre musique semblait sortir de la bouche de Paidì quand celui ci se mit a rendre son jugement. Tous étaient en admiration devant ce chant mélodieux mais pourtant si sombre.

Marvolo était sous le charme de cette voix, son âme semblait ne faire qu'une avec le chant , il sentait enfin qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, oublier tous ses problèmes et enfin croire a une utopique liberté.

Paidì était en transe il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, son corps et sa voix semblaient agir de leur propre volonté. Il se vit prendre une pause de combat et abattre la faux sur le cou de Marvolo. Tous le regardaient les yeux grand ouverts car au lieu de bannir l'âme comme Thanàto avait coutume de faire avec les rebelles, Paidì venait ni plus ni moins de lier l'âme du lord noir à sa personne lui conférant de ce fait les pouvoirs certes limités mais similaires à ceux la faucheuse.

Sortant de son ébahissement, Thanàto reprit son bien des mains de son fils.

-Que viens tu donc de faire, tu es devenu fou ! Aurais-tu perdu la tête a force de trop joué avec Fenrir ? Tu devais le juger, pas le transformer en faucheuse !

Paidì ne comprenait pas lui même ce qui s'était passé. Il avait peur maintenant, car vu la réaction de son père, il savait qu'il l'avait grandement déçus même si il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Je suis désolé père, je ne voulais pas, je sais pas ce qu'il ma pris. Dès que je vous ai vu à genoux, mon corps a agit de lui même, je ne sait pas ce que j'ai dit ou fait, pardonnez moi .

Il partit en courant hors de la chambre des âme pleurant tout son soûl suivi par Fenrir qui ne savait pas pourquoi son jeune maître était aussi triste.

Thanàto s'en voulut d'avoir parler ainsi dès qu'il vit le regard de son fils brouillé par les larmes. Il ne put le retenir pour se faire pardonner quand celui ci partit en courant, car au même moment une lumière aveuglante éclata a ses côtés, et ce qu'il y découvrit le fit encore plus soupirer :

A ses cotés, se trouvait désormais le jeune lord noir. Il semblait endormis sûrement à cause de la dépense d'énergie utilisée pour la création de son nouveau corps. En effet, le lord noir en se voyant enchaîné au maître de la mort se vit offrir un corps mais sûrement pas celui qu'il espérait...

A son réveil, on put entendre une voix assez aiguë même pour un enfant crier du plus fort des ses petits poumons, même Paidì l'entendit et se demanda brièvement ce qui avait bien pu pousser ce cri, sûrement une jeune gardienne, pensa t-il.

Si seulement...


	4. éna néo xekínima (un nouveau départ)

**Note d'auteur: Me revoilà, pour ce troisième chapitre de Paidì Thànato. J'espère que le début vous a plu. Je n'oublie pas que les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais a leur auteur d'origine, mais Thànato est de moi. Je tiens aussi à remercier les gens qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, car sans cela je n'aurais pas vue que mon texte contenait autant de fautes d'orthographe. Bien sur vos mot d'encouragement font plaisir à lire. Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce troisième chapitre en espérant avoir encore de bons commentaires.**

 **Merci à ma correctrice Clechon, qui surmonte bravement l'enfer qui est de corriger mes fautes.**

éna néo xekínima

(Un nouveau départ)

Dans la chambre des âmes, un Marvolo, plus si viril que ça, venait de pousser un cri digne de la plus grande banshee. En effet suite au jugement du maître de la mort, il se vit offrir une nouvelle chance qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé à son réveil mais quand il vit Thànato ainsi que les gardiens de la chambre morts de rire, il comprit que quelque chose clochait.

Dans sa grande générosité, la faucheuse voyant son dorénavant apprenti aussi perdu, ne put résister et convoqua un miroir sur pieds devant lui. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Marvolo venait de voir son reflet. Il aurait préféré être banni ou mieux l'esclave sexuel de ce bon vieux Dumby, mais surtout pas ça, il était un lord noir nom de dieu.

Comment ce sale gamin avait pu lui faire ça à lui ? S'il le croisait, il lui dirait sa façon de penser et sûrement pas de la plus douce des manières. Lui, le grand Lord Voldemort, terreur du monde sorcier, se retrouvait maintenant affublé d'un corps d'un gamin de sept ans mais ce n'était pas ça qui le frustrait le plus mais son apparence : on aurait pu le prendre limite pour une fille.

Il avait une longue chevelure d'un noir corbeau qui lui arrivait au niveau des hanches, ces cheveux semblaient si doux qu'on aurait dit de la soie. Son visage qui avant était digne des hommes les plus viril était remplacé par un autre beaucoup plus fin possédant de hautes fossettes qui rougissaient sous ses doigts à force de se pincer pour sortir de ce mauvais rêve. Il avait aussi des lèvres pulpeuses malgré son jeune âge , elles semblaient avoir été trempées dans un bordeaux des plus grands crus. Ce qui lui fit couler une larme furent ses yeux qui étaient avant d'un beau bleu au reflet rouge, mais maintenant ils étaient grands bordés de longs cils courbés, leur couleur ressemblait à l'océan. Il crut même s'y noyer tellement il les admirait, un turquoise si pur qu'on avait de la difficulté à discerner la teinte d'un bleu-vert qui s'y trouvait.

De peur d'être devenue vraiment une fille, il se hâta de regarder le bas de son corps. Un soulagement sans nom apparut sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il était aussi nu qu'un ver et ce devant plein de monde y compris Thànato. Subitement, il se mit a crier de honte mais son cri de banshee vint après car il remarqua que sa voix grave était désormais aussi douce qu'une rosée d'été. Pourquoi moi, se dit Marvolo avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Je crois que le tout nouveau jeune maître n'aime pas le présent de maître Paidì, mon seigneur.

\- Je dois dire que, même moi, je ne m'y attendais pas mais sachant que cette âme était déjà liée par le destin à Paidì, je n'en suis pas si perturbé. Il n'aurait pas pu trouvé pire comme châtiment pour ce soit disant Lord Noir.

Sur ce Thànato partit de la chambre des âmes pour retrouver son fils et avoir une bonne discussion avec lui. Il avait vu la tristesse dans son regard, il se doutait bien que son jeune chaos croyait qu'il l'avait déçu. Avec le recul, Thànato se disait qu'il aurait sûrement pu mieux réagir à la décision de Paidì. Il le retrouva errant dans sur la berge du fleuve des damnés, parlant avec Fenrir.

Le seigneurs des mort put sans peine remarquer les soubresauts qui agitaient son petit chaos. Son cœur desséché se troua encore plus à cette vue et, avec le cœur lourd il s'approcha de son petit.

-Paidì, puis-je te parler s'il te plaît ?

Le ton utilisé par son père, lui sembla des plus triste. Fenrir jeta un regard en coin à son compagnon et fit un signe de tête vers Thanàto, lui disant silencieusement de parler avec lui.

D'une voix qui se voulais assurée, Paidì lui répondit :

\- Bien sur Père...

\- Mon fils, je tiens à te dire à qu'elle point je regrette de m'être emporté de la sorte. Tu ne méritais pas ma colère. Oui, j'ai été surpris de ton acte , mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que tu ne savais pas exactement dans quoi tu venais te t'embarquer en faisant de cette âme un autre de tes serviteurs.

-Je suis désolé Père, je ne voulais pas mais ça été plus fort que moi. Au plus profond de mon âme, je savait se que je devait faire même si je ne comprenais pas trop ce que je faisais. Pourriez vous m'éclairer je vous pris ?

Thànato, soupira face à cette demande. Il imaginait déjà la tête que son petit chaos ferait en sachant la vérité derrière son jugement.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre :

\- Et bien, le fait de créer une nouvelle faucheuse fait d'elle automatiquement ta servante. Il est d'ores et déjà lié a toi par la chaîne de vie mais ce n'est pas le plus compliqué : Le chant que tu as entonné est une langue morte depuis des siècles. Seuls les maîtres de la mort peuvent l'utiliser et en général cela annonce un grand avènement pour le monde. Suivant l'énergie dégagé lors de ce chant, je dirai que tu t'es lié avec lui en permettant à ton âme de se jumeler à la sienne ce qui fais de lui en quelque sorte ton garde du corps personnel. Il vivra en même temps que toi et ne mourra pas temps que tu vivras. Vos magies finiront par fusionner pour ne former qu'une seul entité, c'est pourquoi tu as du l'entendre hurler tantôt...

-Attends, lui dit Paidì étonné, c'était de lui ce cri ? Je pensais que c'était une gardienne qui avait eu peur étant donné que ça sonnais plus comme un cri de femme que d'homme.

\- Bah ! En fait, mieux vaut que tu le vois de toi même pour mieux comprendre ce qui lui ai réellement arrivé.

-D'accord, la curiosité me prend, quand pourrai je le voir père ?

\- Pour l'heure, il se trouve dans ses nouveaux quartier à se reposer. il vient de vivre quelque chose de plutôt fatiguant je dois dire, donc le mieux, c'est de le laisser pour le moment et de le voir demain, qu'en dis tu ?

\- Bien j'attendrais alors demain pour rencontrer cette nouvelle faucheuse. Je suis vraiment des plus curieux maintenant, suite a vos propos a son sujet. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une mauvaise blague de votre part.


	5. éna néo peproméno (un nouveau destin)

_**Note d'auteur: Bonjour a tous, désolée pour ce retard mais mon pc a eu des soucis de carte graphique, mais voila le nouveau chapitre ,espérons qu'il vous plaise toujours autant.**_

 _ **Petit rappel : les personnages de harry potter ne sont pas à moi mais à leur auteur d'origine.**_

 _ **Merci a ma correctrice clechon pour son soutien et sa patience devant ce combat contre mon écriture, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine.**_

éna néo peproméno

(un nouveau destin)

Dans une chambre que nous pourrions qualifier de modeste pour le château de Thànato, une jeune âme fraîchement réincarnée s'éveillait paisiblement sous un léger rayon de soleil.

\- _Mhhh! Bizarre, pourquoi mon lit semble si confortable d'un coup ? Hier, c'était encore cette horreur de tissu gris plein de trous..._

Cette jeune personne ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'il n'était plus dans sa prison d'avant mais bien dans ses nouveaux quartiers d'apprenti. Plus loin, un échos se fit entendre, comme un clapotis subtile sur les dalles de marbre noir qui seyait le plancher du château de la mort.

- _rhaaaaa, c'est quoi encore cette merde ? Peuvent pas laisser les morts dormir en paix... mais non, c'est encore trop demander..._

La jeune âme se leva sans plus de cérémonies et dans sa nudité juvénile, il alla ouvrir en grand la porte de sa chambre sans même remarquer où il était . Le choc n'en sera que meilleur à admirer pour les spectateur qui seront présents.

-Non mais ses pas un peux fini se boucan, y' en n'a qui veulent dormir ici...

-Si j'étais toi mon jeune ami, je fermerai vite cette porte pour aller me mettre quelque chose sur le dos..

Thànato n'avait pu se retenir de lancer cette remarque à son futur apprentis : la tentation est si bonne quand on s'y laisse prendre. Il fut tirer de ses pensées par un cri d'agonie et aussi car son jeune apprenti venait de le bousculer pour aller se cacher dans son lit, on ne pouvait y voir qu'un petit visage tous rouge tant la honte étais présente .

Marvolo gonfla ses joue d'indignation face au rire que sa honte procurait à Thànato. Il finit par se ressaisir et, drapé de ses couvertures, il alla à la salle de bain avec le peu de dignité qu'il avait pu retrouver face à cette humiliante situation.

Après une longue douche qui finit par le réveiller complètement, il alla rejoindre Thànato dans ses nouveaux quartiers pour avoir un peu plus d'explication sur ce qui s'était passer la veille.

Il prit son air le plus menaçant (même si avec son nouveau corps androgyne d'enfant de six ans, il n'était pas trop crédible) et dit d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

\- Bien, au vue des événement passés, je crois que vous me devez une bonne explication et pas juste quelques mots marmonnés, je vous pris.

Thànato soupira de lassitude et il sentait déjà le mal de tête apparaître vu les explication qu'il devait fournir à ce petit gringalet qui lui servirait d'apprenti.

Par où commencer..

Par le début, vous croyez pas ? Dit Marvolo insolemment.

Un peu de respect sinon je t'accroche par les chevilles et je te laisse ainsi jusqu'à ce que ton cerveau misérable sorte par tes oreilles.

On pouvait voir que le seigneur étais près à exploser : il n'était pas connu pour sa patience, vraiment pas. Thànato reprit son calme du mieux qu'il pût et commença à lui expliquer le comment du pourquoi le plus calmement possible au vue de de la situation..

-Comme je disais, le jeune maître a décidé de te lier à lui pour l'éternité ce qui te rend immortel mais avec quelque contraintes : le maître peut évidemment en tout temps détruire ton âme et ton corps ce qui signifierait ta destruction pure et simple. Le pourquoi du comment, je ne le connais pas encore mais j'ai un doute. De toute façon, tu n'en sauras pas plus tant que je n'aurai pas de confirmation à mes soupçons.

De ce fait, tu es devenue mon apprenti, tu apprendras donc les rudiments du métier jusqu'à ce que je te juge apte a travailler seul. Je te laisserai une semaine à partir de se jour pour t'habituer à ton nouveau corps et ensuite tu devras passer le rite d'initiation pour obtenir ta faux.

Concernant ta nouvelle apparence, je dirais que, selon moi, la magie du maître a voulu te façonner un peu à son image ce qui explique ton jeune âge . Pour ce qui est du look féminin, je dois dire que là ça ma bluffé et beaucoup fait rire. Sûrement la magie du maître qui a voulu avoir une moitié, comme moi qui suis comme je suis car le premier maître de la mort était une femme donc j'ai été crée pour compléter le duo car chaque maître de la mort a une faucheuse propre a leur âme sans pour autant que les autre morts soient oubliés.

Pourquoi êtes vous le seul autre faucheur alors ? lui demanda Marvolo.

Thànato prit le temps de bien réfléchir a ce qu'il lui dirait pour pas trop le traumatiser..

Je ne suis pas le seul , avant moi il y en avait quatre autres : Deux sont morts avec leur maître car leur relation était assez fusionnelle, dirons nous. Pour ce qui est des deux autres, il sont encore en ces lieux mais on ne s'aime pas beaucoup donc moins on se voit, mieux on se sent... un jour, tu les rencontreras sûrement...

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, tu grandiras au même rythme que ton nouveau maître. Il est immortel mais peux mourir quand même si on le blesse assez gravement donc ton rôle est de le protéger et le soutenir. Tu te rendras compte de tes réelles fonction qu'avec le temps . J'espère avoir été assez explicite. Bien sur, je ne suis pas dieu donc je ne connais pas tout mais Paìdi pourra aussi répondre à certaines de tes questions tout comme les autres faucheuses.

Suite a tout ses explications, Marvolo s'effondra sur son lit pour prendre le temps de bien digérer ce qui se passait réellement. Lui, le grand Lord Voldemort devait devenir la moitié efféminée d'un morveux .. Il se jura que, peu importe ce que Thànato lui avait dit, ce sera lui qui serait l'homme dans l'histoire , il avait quand même une réputation à garder nom de Zeus.

Suite à cela, Thànato, partit pour rejoindre son petit chaos qui trépignait d'impatience : il avait si hâte de rencontrer Marvolo.

Les année à venir ne s'annoncent pas de tout repos, pensa la mort en voyant son maître se trémousser sur son banc

- _Alors, où est t-il père ? Je ne le vois pas... vous ne l'avez quand même pas déjà envoyé en mission .._

Coupant court à ce flot de parole débité a une vitesse vertigineuse, Thànato put prendre la parole .

- _Non fils, je ne l'ai pas envoyé au loin. Il n'a même pas encore passé le rite de la faux. Il s'est seulement réveillé il y a peu, donc il devrait nous rejoindre bientôt._

- _Je suis si impatient... je ne comprend pas : depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression que mon âme semble plus forte, elle dégage une aura sombre mais pas oppressante , je me sens calme et en paix avec moi même, comme si tous mes souci s'étaient envolés._

- _Je comprend ce que tu ressens Paìdi... mais ce n'est pas à moi de te montrer la voie... tu devras éventuellement faire ce chemin seul ._

Un coup léger a la porte leur fit tout deux se retourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Paìdi ne put que se dire qu'il était magnifique, on aurais dit un ange tombé du ciel... mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, un étrange phénomène se produisit.

Toute les lumières s'éteignirent sous le souffle dégagé par l'aura de Paìdi. Thànato ne sut quoi faire face à cette explosion d'énergie et impuissant, il dut observer son petit chaos se tordre devant la douleur que l'aura lui infligeait. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue devant tant de souffrance.

Marvolo aussi regardait impuissant le jeune maître souffrir. Il était tétanisé devant ce macabre spectacle.

Mais au plus profond de son âme, celle-si semblait chanter sa joie comme si toute cette souffrance était nécessaire pour quelque chose de plus gros et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'avança vers Paìdi et lui murmura des mots de réconfort tout en le berçant dans ses bras. L'aura finit par le toucher lui aussi et dans une explosion de ténèbres où toute vie semblait être absorbée, Paìdi et Marvolo avaient disparu...


	6. kólasi Thánatos (l'enfer de la mort)

_**Note d'auteur : Bonjours à tous voici la suite de Paìdi Thànato, jespere que vous aimez bien cette histoire et que vous l'aimerez autant avec les prochains chapitres. Petit avis pour les lecteurs, dans se chapitre il risque d'avoir des passages intenses et avoir des viol détailler je fais faire en sorte qu'il y ais un minimum de encure mais si vous trouver que ses trop détailler faire le moi savoir et les prochain chapitre seron ajuster en consequance.**_

 _ **Merci a ma correctrice clechon pour son soutien et sa patience devant ce combat contre mon écriture, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **WARNING**_

 _ **ce chapitre peux comporter des scèmes qui pourais etre choquand pour certain**_

 _ **vous voila prévenue**_

 _ **kólasi Thánatos**_

 _ **(l'enfer de la mort)**_

 _C'était le branle bas de combat au royaume des morts : en effet depuis que leur nouveau maître et sa faucheuse avaient disparus dans une explosion de pure magie nécromantique, Thànato était fou de rage. On pouvait voir dans son regard de l'incompréhension et de l'inquiétude face à la disparition de son petit Chaos. Marvolo pouvait bien se faire dépecer vif qu'il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour lui, mais son petit Chaos était son univers, sa raison de vivre. Depuis que son premier maître l'avait abandonné à son sort, laissé seul durant plus de 2000 ans à essayer de se faire une place dans le royaume des morts, à devoir subir les railleries des autre faucheuses et leurs innombrables tortures._

 _Thànato ne voulait pas se souvenir de cette époque maintenant révolu. Il se devait de rester concentré pour trouver la cause de ce phénomène. Durant de longues journées à se démener avec ses hommes, il se rendit compte que, même avec eux, ils ne sera jamais capable de sauver le jeune maître sans une autre aide._

 _C'est donc la mort dans l'âme, sans mauvais jeu de mot, qu'il se rendit sur la terre des exilés où il savait que s'y trouvait son pire cauchemar, sûrement la plus grande plaie de l'humanité vue depuis l'ère des hommes._

 _Il marcha donc sur le sentier menant a un manoir. Il ne put qu'être dégoûté par les corps ouverts montrant leur organe au plein jour où se régalaient des milliers de mouche nécrophages, très utiles soit dit en passant quand elle sont broyées et mises dans une potion de fonte des os. L'odeur qui régnait était épouvantable : l'air était à peine respirable, un simple mortel serait sûrement mort d'asphyxie en parcourant ce chemin._

 _Arrivé devant l'entrée, il ne put retenir un haut le cœur : en effet, ce qui faisait office de porte étaient les corps d'un homme et d'une femme. L'un était fixé par ce qui semblait être des clous de fer enfoncés dans ses mains et ses pieds ; la peau de son visage était découpé et avait été placé comme un simple masque à ses côté près de la poignée ; son torse était maintenu par des forceps ce qui permettait de voir a l'intérieur; étonnamment, on voyait bien que son cœur battait encore, la douleur devait être horrible surtout en voyant que ce qui devait être son estomac jadis était maintenant un habitat pour mygales zombies. La femme semblait avoir été plus chanceuse mais quand Thànatos voulut cogner à la porte pour faire connaître sa présence, la femme s'ouvrit en deux laissant entendre un cri de pure agonie, malgré que son corps soit divisé, on pouvait discerner entre ses deux moitiés, chaque veine et nerf finement attachés a son corps dans le vain espoir de rester en vie._

 _Après de longues minutes devant ce macabre tableau , le majordome du manoir le fit entrer et lui demanda la raison de sa visite._

 _\- Que peux faire Saleki pour la mort régnante, mon seigneur ?_

 _-Je viens voir Samäel, fais le venir au salon pourpre._

 _Juste prononcer ce nom le fit trembler d'effroi, il ne voulait plus penser à ça maintenant, c'était lui le maître, et il devait tout faire pour retrouver son petit chaos._

 _Thànato fut conduit dans le petit salon le temps que Samäel soit prêt a le rejoindre. Juste la vue et les odeurs dégagées par cette pièce le firent, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, retomber dans ses souvenirs qu'on pourrait plutôt appeler de cauchemars._

 _Il se revit impuissant, il y a de ça 1300 ans où sa maîtresse Morgana la fea l'abandonna sans remord entre les mains de Samäel pour soit disant lui apprendre a être une bonne faucheuse. Selon sa maîtresse, Thànato était trop doux, c'est sûr que comparé a son prédécesseur, Samäel, il était un doux agneau._

 _C'est donc pour ça que Morgana le laissa aux soins de Samäel pour son dressage qui durerait 500 ans._

 _Il ne se serait jamais douté que Samäel, dit la mort dans l'âme, était si véridique car ses méthode pour faucher les âme étaient tout sauf orthodoxe : son maître avait été un homme cruel qui ne se gênait pas pour prendre ce qu'il jugeait être à lui, que ce soit la vie ou la pureté d'un mortel. Il utilisait Samäel comme sex-toy et bourreau, normal qu'il soit devenue si fou avec le temps. Même une faucheuse reste vulnérable au niveau psychologique._

 _Son dressage commença par trois semaines de jeûne forcé, enfermé dans ce même salon sans eau ni nourriture. Certes, il était immortel mais la douleur était insoutenable, il sentait ses sucs gastriques le ronger de l'intérieur tant il avait faim._

 _Mais le plus dur était à venir …_

 _Après ses trois semaines de jeûne, Samäel vint le voir pour lui parler. Quand il le vit entrer dans le salon, il put malgré la douleur détailler son bourreau :_

 _Celui-ci paraissait plus grand que lui, sûrement dans les 2m50. Ses cheveux courts montés en pointe étaient d'un bleu électrique, on pouvais y discerner de minuscules éclairs entre les mèches, sûrement dus a un surplus de pouvoir. Son visage était plus carré, il était recouvert de minuscules cicatrices mais le plus frappant était son œil droit : celui-ci avait les paupières maintenus de force par des crochet en or, son globe oculaire était ressorti, on pouvais discerner chaque nerf de son œil ,qui était avant vert étincelant, mais maintenant il était d'un gris terne. Thànato ne pouvait voir le reste de son corps car il était caché sous un manteau blanc sertie de nombreuses attaches comme les camisole de force, le rendu était angoissant, non, tout de cet homme était effrayant, pour la première fois de sa vie, Thànato eu peur de mourir._

 _ **Attention scène d'agression sexuelle très dure, âmes sensibles ne lisez surtout pas !**_

 _-Alors, mon petit chou, comme ça tu a été un vilain garçon ? Maman ne te voulait plus donc elle ta offert a moi comme nouveau jouet._

 _Samäel avait dit ça d'une voix enjouée presque enfantine ce qui détonait un peu avec son apparence. Thànato n'eut la force que de demander de l'eau, sa voix était hachée tant sa gorge était sèche, à chaque mot dit, il lui semblait que des milliers des lames coulaient en lui._

 _-Ah mais non mon cœur : pas d'eau pour toi, j'ai beaucoup mieux..._

 _Son bourreau lui tendit un fiole d'un liquide blanchâtre et laiteux. Sa soif était tellement grande, qu'il la but sans se poser de question. Le soulagement fut de courte durée : il sentait au fur et à mesure que le liquide coulait en lui, ses organes brûler. Il lui semblait qu'un feu venait de prendre dans son corps, il pouvait même apercevoir une légère fumée opaque sortir de sa bouche quand il criait son agonie. Durant de longues heures, son tourment fit effet mais un autre prit place car Samäel lui dit que le remède à sa douleur se trouvait sur sa personne mais qu'il devait faire l'effort de venir le chercher._

 _-Allez mon petit ours, tu sais pour aller mieux, rien de meilleur que le sirop spécial Samäel. Je suis sûr que si tu y mets du tien mon joli, bientôt, tu iras beaucoup mieux et tu en redemanderas sûrement encore plus, comme tout mes autres jouets l'ont fait avant toi._

 _Tous en disant cela, il défit son pantalon et en sortit son membre déjà gonflé a son maximum tant l'excitation de voir souffrir une autre faucheuse était a son comble. On pouvait déjà voir du liquide couler de son gland rendu pourpre par l'afflux de sang dans son membre._

 _Thanàto ne pouvait pas y croire, jamais il n'aurait cru que ça lui arriverait à lui car il pensait bêtement que, étant une faucheuse, ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas survenir. Comme il avait tord... Dès ce moment, il sut que mourir serait sûrement mieux que de subir ce supplice durant plus de 500 ans, il en deviendrait sûrement fou, mais d'un autre côté, la douleur en lui était si atroce... Si juste une pipe pouvait tout arrêté... , c'est donc douloureusement qu'il rampa ayant pris la décision que peu importe ce qu'il lui ferait subir, jamais il ne se perdrait et qu'un jour il serait le maître absolue du royaume des morts et que plus personne ne vivrait ce que lui s'apprêtait a subir._

 _Samäel devint impatient devant la lenteur de son nouveau, il le tira par les cheveux pour le mettre devant son membre bien droit attendant de son jouet qu'il le libère lui et par la même occasion se soigne grâce a son sperme. Cette potion était géniale car le seul remède était son sperme. Quoi de mieux pour obliger le jeune faucheur a le prendre en bouche ?_

 _Thànato pleura sous l'effort pour ouvrir la bouche, jamais il ne s'était senti si humilié. Morgana payera pour ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire mais il prit quand même son peu de courage et commença à sucer le membre assez imposant de Samäel. Déjà juste avec le pré-sperme qui coulait, il put sentir un léger soulagement ce qui le rendit un peu plus entreprenant malgré lui. Le sentiment de soulagement face à la diminution de la douleur lui permit de prendre plus loin dans sa gorge, le membre devant lui. Il commença par humecter avec le peu de salive qu'il avait sur sa langue pour lécher le pré-sperme, ensuite quand sa bouche retrouva un minimum d'humidité, il commença un va et vient entre ses lèvres. Il garda bien enfoui en lui ses haut le cœur et les cris de trahison de son âme face a cette acte qu'il faisait limite de son plein grée._

 _Mais Samäel trouvais ça trop doux, il prit donc les cheveux dans ses mains et amorça de lui baiser la bouche purement et simplement, entrant en lui comme si il n'y avait aucun lendemain, il poussait des grognements appréciateurs : violer une faucheuse était une première pour lui et c'était si bon, il avait hâte de goûter encore plus à son corps._

 _Ses va et vient furent de plus en plus violent, il commença même à étrangler thànato sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait mais notre jeune victime lui ne voyait que le soulagement que ça lui apportait car sa douleur diminuait de plus en plus au fur et a mesure qu'il se faisait baiser la bouche. Même ses haut le cœur et son manque de souffle semblaient exciter encore plus son bourreau, Thanato finit même par vomir tant la pénétration était trop profonde dans sa gorge, mais ce n'est pas ça qui arrêta Samäel, au contraire il ne fit que continuer a aller plus loin et plus fort. Dans un râle d'extase, Samäel finit pour jouir abondamment en lui, il lui ordonna de tout bien avaler et de venir nettoyer sa queue après._

 _ **Fin agression sexuelle, vous pouvez reprendre**_

 _Après ce qui avait semblé durer une vie, son bourreau lui laissa un repas et de l'eau puis partit s'occuper de ses autres jouets, on pouvait les entendre supplier et agoniser au travers des murs, mais pour Thànato, tout ce qui comptait était son plan de vengeance. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire face à Samäel pour l'instant mais à chaque moment qu'il aurait de libre, il s'exercera pour devenir plus fort et sortir de cet enfer qu'est le manoir des âmes en peine..._


	7. kólasi Thánatos (suite)

_**Note d'auteur : Bonjour à tous voici la suite de Paìdi Thànato, j'espère que vous aimez bien cette histoire et que vous l'aimerez autant que les prochains chapitres. Petit avis pour les lecteurs, dans ce chapitre il risque d' y avoir des passages intenses et avoir des viols détaillés, je vais faire en sorte qu'il y ait un minimum de censure mais si vous trouvez que c'est trop détaillé, faites le moi savoir et les prochains chapitre seront ajustés en conséquence.**_

 _ **Merci a ma correctrice clechon pour son soutien et sa patience devant ce combat contre mon écriture, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **WARNING**_

 _ **ce chapitre comporte des scènes qui pourraient erre choquante pour certains,**_

 _ **vous voilà prévenus !**_

 _ **kólasi Thánatos**_

 _ **(l'enfer de la mort)**_

la suite

Un éclair assourdissant venait de frapper non loin de là où Paìdi et Marvolo étaient apparus quelque temps plus tôt. Aucun des deux jeunes homme ne savaient où il avaient bien pu atterrir. Ce lieu ne leur rappelait rien du tout, on pouvait apercevoir des îles flotter dans le ciel trop bleu selon Paìdi et même les chutes d'eau qui s'écoulaient de celui-ci ne semblaient jamais toucher le sol, de nombreux ponts en corde reliaient chaque île et au loin nos jeunes protagonistes pouvaient facilement discerner une zone beaucoup plus sombre où il semblait y avoir un château mais pour en être sûr, ils devaient se mettre en route et Marvolo ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Allez feignant, je te jure que si tu ne te bouges pas le cul, je vais te tirer moi même par le peau du cou...

Les menaces de Paìdi ne semblaient faire aucun effet, pire que ça, Marvolo se mit à bouder dans son coin comme un petit bébé. Excédé devant tant de gamineries venant de celui qui devait être un grand lord noir autrefois, notre jeune maître de la mort mit donc sa menace a exécution.

\- non, mais t 'es pas un peu malade ça fais mal merde ...

Marvolo porta une main a son cou, il pouvait y sentir un flot de sang coulé car son maître n'y était pas allé de main morte. En effet, pour bien prendre sa proie, Paìdi avait sans aucun remord enfoncé ses ongles longs sous la peau pour en faire une sorte de poignée et s'était mis à avancer en tirant sa prise derrière lui. Bien sur, il ne fit pas grand cas des hurlements de douleur et des injures et c'est vexé que Marvolo se mit à suivre son maître jusqu'à ce lugubre château au loin.

Loin de se douter de ce que son père était en train de faire en ce moment pour le retrouver, Paìdi se mit lui aussi en route pour le château, il avait hâte de savoir qui était l'auteur de cette mauvaise farce.

Dans un salon décrépie par le temps et la moisissure causée par toute ces flaques de sang et autres substances dont il ne préférait pas connaître leur origine Thànato attendait encore avec impatience Samaël son ancien bourreau mais qui pour l'heure pouvait sans nul doute l'aider à trouver ce qui était arrivé à son petit chaos. Après plusieurs longues minutes à ressasser ses vieux souvenirs en ces lieux où plutôt ses moments de torture, un grincement sinistre le sortit de ses pensées : l'hôte de ces lieux faisait enfin acte de présence.

-HA, mais petit chéri est revenu me voir... manquerais-tu d'amusement... ou peut-être que ton supposé nouveau maître ne te satisfait pas assez sur certains plans ...

Le ton était clairement dédaigneux : Samaël le considérait encore comme indigne d'être une faucheuse et le jugeait trop mou, la preuve : il s'était entiché d'un pauvre gamin à moitié mort, lui a sa place l'aurait bien dressé pour qu'il devienne aussi parfait que son ancien maître.

Thànato n'aimait pas le ton que son bourreau utilisait avec lui et pris d'une impulsion , il sortit sa faux pour l'abattre sur Samaël, mais celui-ci avait sûrement envisagé le geste et avait bloqué le coup avec un vieux chandelier qui traînait sur une table non loin. Ce seul geste rappela à Thànato la différence de puissance entre eux : une faucheuse qui se faisait mettre en échec par un vulgaire chandelier... il s'était peut-être un peu ramolli.

\- Samaël, je te prierai de tenir ta langue ou je te la coupe, n'oublie pas que je suis le seigneur régnant parmi les faucheuses jusqu'à ce que le nouveau soit formé et que le maître soit en âge de régner sur le royaume .

\- Tu sais mon chéri, je me rappelle qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu ne faisais pas autant le fier.. non non, dit t-il de ton rieur... tu te rappelles, j'en suis sur : tu me suppliais pour plus, toujours plus fort, plus loin... ah que tu étais beau, c'était si jouissif de me mettre en toi et de savoir que peu importe ce que tu subissais, tu en redemanderai encore toujours plus ...

Thànato ne s'attendait pas à cette répartie et se faire jeter a la figure ses actes passés le replongea aussitôt dans ses funestes souvenirs...

WARNING scène pouvant être choquante

flash back :

Après ce que samaël lui avait fait subir, Thànato honteux et humilié n'avait pu retenir ses haut le cœur et eut juste le temps de se rendre à la salle de bain du salon pour vider le peu que son estomac contenait .

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que son bourreau l'avait forcé à lui faire une fellation et il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Samaël depuis près de trois jours... pas qu'il se plaigne, mais la sensation de brûlure dans son corps commençait a revenir. Il s'était douté que ça ne pouvait pas partir avec seulement du sperme, il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus nécessaire à son salut. Mais Thanàtos se refusait a croire que son frère faucheur irait jusque là... quelle douce utopie... Il finit par s'endormir mort de faim et en ayant l'impression que son corps fondait de l'intérieur.

Thanàto se fit réveillé par un sentiment d'urgence comme si son subconscient voulait le prévenir de quelque chose mais il était incapable de comprendre exactement ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Après de longues minutes à combattre son sommeil, il prit conscience que ses poignets et chevilles étaient attachés et que son sentiment de panique était causé par le fait qu'il semblait être suspendu dans le vide, les bras tendus a leur extrême et les jambe largement écartées avec les genoux fléchis. Quoi de plus humiliant que de se sentir si impuissant. Il en aurait presque pleuré car tout doucement la réalité prit le dessus et ce qui se tramait dans son esprit n'était pas pour lui plaire... bien au contraire.

\- Ha, mon petit sucre d'orge, je vois que tu te réveilles enfin... j'ai presque cru que je devais commencer à jouer sans toi, ça aurait pu être intéressant mais je préféré que pour notre première fois, tu ressentes tout le plaisir de ceci . Tu verra après , tu ne verra plus le monde de la même façon.

\- Que vas tu me faire espèce de malade ?! Tu ne vois pas que c'est de la folie ?! Jamais je ne plierai devant toi et cette folle de Morgana, merde laisse moi partir !

Thanàto ne savait plus quoi dire pour se libérer de cette situation car durant le petit discours de Samaël , il avait pu voir derrière celui-ci plusieurs clones de son bourreau, rien de bien réjouissant pour lui en somme. Sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, ce qui fit grandement plaisir a son bourreau quand il le remarqua.

\- Shuuuuu shuuuuu, ne pleure pas mon petit sucre en crème, comme on dit : plus on est de fou , mieux on rit... non ?

Tu verras, ça sera super... tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. Ah et aussi tu risqueras de ne plus pouvoir marcher ou t'asseoir après cette semaine intensive avec moi et mes moi- même. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit détail...

La séance commença par la prise de la satanée potion de la dernière foie et ça ne manqua pas : le feu se propageait en lui et la douleur était insupportable. Il réussi à tenir le coup durant presque une heure mais après, la douleur fut trop forte et il se mit à crier et implorer pour de l'aide ce que Samaël s'empressa de lui donner. Celui-ci était assis sur un grand fauteuil digne d'un trône et il fit signe à deux de ses clones d'aller aider son pauvre petit chéri qui souffrait seul dans son coin.

Le premier lui empoigna les cheveux et sans plus de cérémonie , il s'enfonça dans sa gorge et commença de grand va et vient. Au début Thanàto se débattit pour ne pas encore subir ça mais, comme la dernière fois, après que le pré-sperme de son bourreau fut entré en contact avec son organisme, la douleur reflua mais il se dit que se coup là, il ne participerais pas, il resta donc amorphe et mit son esprit sous scellés pour ne pas être brisé.

Ses bourreaux ne le virent pas de cette manière et pendant que l'un lui violait de plus en plus durement la bouche, l'autre commença à lui arracher des lambeaux de peau sur son dos pour le faire réagir ce qui ne manqua pas de faire effet car après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement de roi, Thanàto ne put retenir ses hurlements de douleur malgré le membre imposant qui prenait toute la place de sa gorge.

Pour le punir de son inactivité, le clone de Samaël se retira de son antre humide et la sensation de brûlure atroce revint en force en Thanàto. Ses bourreaux le laissèrent ainsi une heure. Durant ce temps, il en profitèrent pour lui enlever de fins lambeaux de peau un peu partout sur son corps. Quand la douleur ne fut plus tenable, Thanàto ne put que se repentir et demander à ce qu'on lui donner son remède .

Mais cette fois pendant que l'un lui prenait la bouche encore plus violemment, l'autre se dirigea vers l'arrière et lui écarta brusquement les jambes pour lui mettre des électrodes sur ses testicules. Celles-ci une fois posées et branchées lui envoyèrent en continu des chocs électriques, la douleur était atroce mais moins que le feu en lui.

Cette torture dura pendant près d'une journée, chacun prenait son tour pour lui violer la bouche et parfois les chocs électrique étaient plus fort que les précédents surtout quand l'inconscience pointait son nez. Thanàto ne ressemblait plus à rien : des lambeaux de chair pendaient de son corps, sa gorge le brûlait et sa mâchoire lui faisait atrocement mal car il se l'était fait déboîtée pour qu'il puisse prendre deux queues en même temps en bouche et non une. Thanàto se doutait bien que ce n'était que le début car Samaël était bien connu pour, certes faire durer son plaisir, mais aussi pour que ses animaux de compagnie ressortent de leur dressage plus dévastés et meurtris qu'a leur arrivée, comme ce qu'il avait vécu.

Mais le pire restait à venir.

Quand après encore un mois de torture en continu sans lui laisser le moindre repos ou repas, Samaël décida qu'il était temps pour lui de connaître son maître et ses ainsi que Thanàto perdit le peu d'humanité qui pouvait lui rester car en effet son bourreau, après des jours de torture et autre viols buccaux, était tellement excité que même ses autre jouets n'arrivaient plus à le satisfaire. C'est pour ça que, un matin, il entra dans la salon pourpre et sans même dire quoi que se soit, se plaça derrière sa victime et d'un seul coup puissant le pénétra avec force. Le cri de pure agonie que poussa Thanato malgré sa mâchoire luxée, fut entendu partout dans le manoir car encore jamais un tel cri n'avait été poussé.

Samaël, loin de s'en plaindre, continuait encore et encore a le prendre de plus en plus fort et profond .

\- Ho putain, oui, tu es tellement serré mon poussin, c'est si bon d'Être en toi ...T'aimes ça avoir ma grosse queue dans ton cul... ho oui, je le vois que tu l'aimes bien profond, je peux sentir comment tu aime ça ...

Ces phrase dites sur un ton de luxure enfonçaient encore plus Thanàto dans une douce folie. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça lui arriverait. De nombreuses fois, il avait souhaité pouvoir mourir mais il ne le pouvait pas car il était lui même la mort, quelle ironie du sort...

Samaël s'amusa avec son jouet encore de nombreuses heures tant son plaisir était grand mais il dût partir pour s'occuper de ses autre pensionnaires qui réclamaient corps et âme leur bourreau.

Par contre, pour ne pas laisser son chéri tout seul, il lui laissa la compagnie de trois de ses clones pour le tenir occupé, et en refermant la porter il put les entendre s'amuser et aussi les suppliques de plaisir de son jouet .

Les clone avaient pour ordre de s'amuser et de baiser Thanato en continu et c'est avec une joie malsaine que les trois bourreaux prirent place : un le prit violemment dans la bouche et au même moment, deux autre venaient s'enfoncer dans son anus et commencèrent des va et vient en rythme et brutaux.

Sa torture dura plus de 200 ans, entre les viol répétés, les potions qui faisaient que pour se faire soigner, il devait accepter volontairement de se faire violer par un ou plusieurs de ses bourreaux, et les arrachages de chair. Tout cela l'avait laissé au bord de la folie car à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit, il pouvait entendre une petite voix lui dire de tenir bon, que bientôt il serait libre et prendrait sa revanche sur ceux qui durant deux siècles ont voulu le briser, sans jamais y parvenir.

FIN DU WARNING

Sa tourmente prit fin d'une drôle de manière car en effet son sauveur fut son bourreau,

Samaël était entré dans le salon sans dire un mot avec un drôle de regard comme s'il était possédé par quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui avait donné les premiers soins sans plus et l'avait habillé sommairement pour aller le reconduire au porte de son manoir et le pousser a l'extérieur.

Hagard, Thanàto ne pouvait pas croire à sa toute nouvelle liberté et c'est donc de peur d'être dans une autre sorte de torture pour le briser mentalement qu'il se mit à courir encore et encore oubliant même qu'il pouvait transplaner à son propre manoir. C'est donc épuisé, mal en point, et au bord de la mort qu'il entra dans son château et c'est en libérant toute sa frustration et laissant libre court à ses larmes de peine et de joie qu'il s'effondra dans son hall d'entrée. Il ne put voir qu'une paire d'yeux verts magnifiques et brillant d'intelligence qui lui murmurait dans son subconscient :

\- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'un jour, tu serais libre, et bientôt nous serons réunis car, toi jeune faucheur, tu seras le père du maître de la mort et que celui-ci, élevé dans les ténèbres, deviendra le plus puissant des seigneurs. L'âme d'un lord noir réincarné et son maître, ensemble sous l'égide du faucheur roi , régneront et vengeront les tourments des anciens temps...


	8. fin du long prologue

_**Note d'auteur : Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de Paìdi Thànato, ce chapitre est un interlude qui clôt le prologue et de ce fait le prochain chapitre sera le premier de l'acte I qui se nomme l'appel d'Hypnos, j'espère que vous aimez bien cette histoire et que vous aimerez autant les prochains chapitres.**_

 _ **Merci à ma correctrice Clechon pour son soutien et sa patience devant ce combat contre mon écriture, je vous dis donc au prochain chapitre.**_ _

Thànato avait réussi après de longues heures de discussion et aussi à devoir se retenir de partir en courant de cette pièce immonde de son passé mais pour son petit chaos, il était prêt à tout surmonter : Samaël avait fini par lui révéler que l'explosion ténébreuse qui avait transporté Pàidi et Marvolo devait sans aucun doute être l'appel d'Hypnos. Thànato se serait donner des baffes si la situation n'était pas aussi tendue : il avait dans la panique complètement oublié ce phénomène que toutes les faucheuses devaient passer en compagnie de leur maitre. L'appel d'Hypnos servait à juger l'honneur du maitre de la mort et le pouvoir de sa faucheuse. Chaque appel est différent des précédents donc de ce fait il ne pouvait pas savoir où se trouvaient son petit chaos et sa faucheuse. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Paìdi serait jugé digne de régner et que Marvolo pourrait forger sa faux sans y laisser son âme.

Dans une dimension peuplée d'iles flottantes, notre jeune Pàidi et sa faucheuse parcouraient le trajet qui les menait jusqu'au château qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir au loin. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils marchaient et pourtant ils avaient l'impression qu'il y avait toujours plus de chemin à parcourir.

Au matin du quatrième jour, Marvolo fut réveillé par les secousses de son maitre qui lui expliquait d'une voix paniquée qu'une entité les regardait d'un drôle d'air...

Marvolo se leva en sursaut et, quand il vit ces deux chats énormes couchés à deux pouces d'eux, il lâcha un cri des plus efféminé et Paìdi ne put retenir plus longtemps son rire malgré la situation.

Agnii regardait de son regard couleur braise les deux jeunes recrues qui devaient passer l'appel d'Hypnos. Il se demandait pourquoi le jeune deux jambes riait autant de sa jeune compagne. De sa voix grave, il leur demanda d'arrêter de rire et d'écouter un peu ce qu'il avait à dire.

Paìdi sous le ton peu aimable en tomba à la renverse car en effet une seule et même voix sortait pourtant de deux chats.

\- Je ne voudrais pas me montrer irrespectueux mais… qui êtes-vous au juste et où sommes-nous ? demanda Marvolo.

Agnii soupira devant la dure tâche que lui incombait son rôle de gardien mais répondit tout de même avec flegme.

\- je suis Agnii, dieu jumeau de la mort et de la vie. Je suis le gardien de l'équilibre de ce monde. Mon rôle m'a été donné par Hypnos, dieu du sommeil. Il permet au nouveau maitre de la mort et à sa faucheuse de passer plusieurs épreuves pour être jugés et ainsi mériter leur titre. Dans le cas contraire, vos âmes seront emprisonnées à jamais dans le monde d'Hypnos. Lui seul pourra juger si vous êtes dignes ou non.

\- Mais je ne savais pas que nous devions passer des tests, père ne m'en a jamais parler. Et quels sont ces tests ?

Paìdi paniquait un peu : il avait peur de perdre son père et de ne plus jamais le revoir. Il avait encore beaucoup de chose à vivre, il était trop jeune. C'est mû d'une nouvelle détermination qu'il dit avec confiance que peu importe les tests, il les relèverait haut la main et ferait honneur à son père.

Agnii dut couper court au monologue intérieur de ses futurs protégés. Il leur expliqua de sa voix d'outre-tombe que chacun d'entre eux sera appelé à prendre un chemin entre ceux qui se situent à l'intersection des mondes et c'est accompagné de leur mentor qu'ils poursuivront leur quête de l'appel d'Hypnos. Le temps importe peu car les âmes ne peuvent mourir.

Alors c'est ici que je te dis au revoir mon cher, dit Marvolo. Je te souhaite bonne chance.

Sur ce, la future faucheuse prit le chemin de droite en compagnie d'un des chats qui lui servirait de guide.

Paìdi, lui, prit plus de temps à choisir son chemin, et c'est sur une intuition qu'il sauta dans le vide là où les chutes semblaient couler sans fin…

Dès ce moment, le destin de nos jeunes protagonistes venait d'être scellé...


	9. note importante

bonjour a tout mes lecteur ^^ , ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mes plus une petite annonce, je vous ecris pour vous aviser qu'il n'y auras pas de nouveau chapitre avant 2017 j'en suis désoler , mais avec le temps de fête qui arrivent et mes nouveaux cours en boulengerie je n'est plus bcp de temps pour écrire ,étant donner que je veux que les chapitre des actes à venir soit au moin 3 foix plus long que ceux du prologues , donc je me suis donner comme but pour 2017 d'avoir bien planifier mes horraire pour continuer a écrire avec tout mes autre truc a faire sans que ma vie professionnel et personnelle en soufre ^^ . sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année et je vous revien en 2017 avec encore plus d'aventure et de gore .

encore désoler pour ceux qui me suivent de ne pas pouvoir poster plus tôt ,


	10. note de teur

Note de l'auteur ... bonjour, bonsoir a tous dsl si sa été aussi long avant d'avoir une suite pour mon histoire Mais j'ais eux un accident qui a fais que je n,ais pas peux ecrire durant un asser long moment maintenant que je suis guérie comme il faut je reprend ma fiction . J'ai eux des commentaire qui mon été asser instructif et j'ais pus remarquer que ma fiction pouvais etre mélangante avec l'histoire de Thanato et de Paidi docn je la reprend mais elle seras en deux fiction la premiere de thanato et la suite celle de Paidi , vous en penser quoi ...


End file.
